Vulgyre
Galactic Super Beast Vulgyre is the true leader of Silver Imperial Army Zone and the overarching antagonist of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, though he remains hidden up until the last three episodes, using Galactic Empress Meadow as the face (no pun intended) of Zone while he leads it in secret. He was played by the late Seizō Katō, who also voiced several other Super Sentai villains, including Star King Bazeu, Emperor Zeba, and Dai Satan. While disguising Emperess Meadow, he was portrayed by Chika Matsui and voiced by Keiko Konno. History Vulgyre was originally a being who desired to become "God" of the Milky Way by destroying 1000 planets to complete a ritual which would award him immortality. Along the way he came across Meadow and desired her as his queen, though the humanoid alien rejected his advances. After Meadow died falling off a cliff while trying to get away from Vulgyre, the entity took her body and entombed it away inside of him. He then formed the Silver Imperial Army Zone and used an illusion of her visage, named "Galactic Empress Meadow", to lead it. With the illusion of Meadow, Vulgyre recruited various aliens to his cause. Among the first recruits to Zone was Doldora, a humanoid alien scientist who took part in Zone's first conquest of the planet Romano and defeated the planet's Knight Corps. Vulgyre and Zone then began a campaign to destroy planets with the belief that if he destroyed 1000 inhabited worlds, he would obtain eternal life and become the god of the milky way. Among the worlds destroyed was the planet Sidon, however, Sidon later had life restored to it by the Hoshikawa family. To ensure that the planet stayed completely desolated for the ritual, Vulgyre sent his forces to the planet to intervene and destroy it before life could be restored to it, seemingly killing the Hoshikawa parents and forcing their five children to flee with their caretaker robot Arthur G6. Twenty years later, the Zone came to Earth with the intention of making it their 1000th planet destroyed and complete his goal, only to discover the Hoshikawa siblings were there and now grown up, having become the Fiveman in order to defend Earth from the Zone. Eventually, after the ship was brought down by the flowers of Sidon, which were Vulgyre's one weakness, Meadow's image shattered and Vulgyre revealed that his true form as the actual base they were working on to his minions. Upon discovering that the Meadow she had pledged her loyalty to was nothing more than an illusion created by Vulgyre, Doldora has a meltdown and screams about how she was betrayed. For her insubordination and renouncing Zone, Vulgyre forcefully mutates Doldora and Zaza into a mindless monster named Baradorugin and sends her to destroy the Sidon flowers. Vulgyre eventually reveals to the rest of his organization that he requires a ‘‘Final energy’’ to complete himself. Initially it seemed like he needed the deaths of the Fiveman to complete himself as this seemed like it would produce the ‘‘Final energy’’ but after the death of his last general Captain Chevalier. Its reveled he wanted the death of Chevalier rather then the Fiveman as the final energy, beginning his metamorphosis, due to the countless murders Chevalier had committed all across the galaxy under his orders. Upon Chevalier's death, Vulgyre absorbs his soul as a power up while mentioning how he helped turn Chevalier into a killer himself, just for the purpose of killing him and gaining the ‘‘Final energy’’. With the energy from Chevalier, Vulgyre unveils his Galactic Super Beast form and goes on a rampage to destroy the Earth to complete the ritual. Destroying the base of the Fiveman and going attacking the city with the world next up after that, he goes on a rampage across the city. Figuring out that the Sidon flowers are the key to stopping him, the Fiveman break into him and discover Empress Meadow, whose spirit has been trapped and unable to move away thanks to Vulgyre, using the flowers, they destroy the casing and let her rest in peace with her body turning to dust. With the Sidon Flowers, which are Vulgyre’s weakness as they are the first sprout of new life on the very first planet he destroyed, the Fivemen weakened Vulgyre and destroyed him with the Super Five Robo in the finale, bringing an end to Vulgyre's terror. Gallery 14 Galactic Super Beast Vulgyre converted.png Five-vi-ship.jpg|Galactic Ship Vulgyre.png|Concept art Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Tyrants Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Barbarian Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Monarchs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Collector of Souls Category:Aliens Category:Egotist Category:Incriminators Category:Misogynists Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Pure Evil Category:Possessor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Contradictory Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Messiah Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Cult Leaders Category:Alter-Ego Category:Evil Creator Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor